


Tonight - Part 2

by Fannibalistic



Series: Night Hawks [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, Brownham, Dirty Talk, M/M, Prison Sex, Smut and Fluff, gay hawks, top matthew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew wants to do everything that Will needs him to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/gifts), [TerribleThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleThings/gifts).



> So apparently my little ficlet, Tonight, left some people wanting more ;) Well I'm happy to oblige.  
> Sorry for the wait guys, but I wanted to make it worth waiting for ;)
> 
> This one's for all the awesome people who said they wanted a second part and for the usual suspects: Miryam, brownberrypie and dontyouwantafanta ;)

**_"I want you to burn me."_ **

 

Will's words had been ringing in Matthew's head all day, making it difficult to concentrate. In the afternoon he'd slipped into a medical supplies closet to get some relief from the arousal, but he'd stopped himself. He wanted to wait. For tonight. For Mr Graham.

He got to Will's cell around 9pm, unlocked the door and walked inside. Will was sat on the bed, waiting for him, looking up expectantly. Matthew walked over to him swinging the keys around on the chain.

"Did you...?"

"Give everyone their 'special coffee'? Yeah," Matthew smirked, taking off his white coat and dropping it onto the bed as Will got up and stood in front of him.

He leaned up lightly kissing Will's neck.

"I've been thinking about what you said all day. " He slowly undid the buttons on Will's jumpsuit and eased it off his broad shoulders til it fell to the floor.

"I could barely concentrate. Your voice makes me want to do everything you ask me to. Talk to me again Mr Graham."

He ran one of the keys along Will's crotch, pressing metal to flesh. Will inhaled sharply. He was getting hard already.

He pulled Matthew's t-shirt over his head, revealing the exquisite body hidden underneath the fabric. Leaning in, brushing his cheek against Matthew's he said, "Your body makes me want to lose control. Your eyes make feel naked when I'm fully clothed. Your touch is electrifying."

Every syllable of every word was arousing Matthew more. "Go on Mr Graham, don't stop."

Will ran his hands over Matthew's stomach and chest, tracing the outline of every tattoo with his fingertips.

"The sensation of your mouth on mine is like paradise. You taste like grace and faith.

Your kiss is necessary. Like oxygen. I think I'll die without it."

Matthew was breathing hard, almost overcome with the depth and passion of the words. No-one had ever spoken to him like this before.

"You're the one who can make me forget. Just for one night Matthew, make me forget. All the anger, all the pain. Burn it all. Be my hellfire, 'cos I'm already damned."

Will was looking right at him, right into him. He grabbed the back of Will's neck, kissing him hard, slipping his tongue inside as Will opened his mouth desperate to taste Matthew's grace again.

Matthew wanted to take the pain away, wanted to make Will happy even just for tonight.

He pushed Will backwards gently toward the bed, pulling off his undershirt and boxers. As he took off the rest of his own clothes he looked down at Will, laying there ready and waiting for him. The smooth chest, defined, muscular arms that felt so good wrapped around him, and strong athletic thighs. All Matthew could see in front of him was perfection. And he couldn't wait to feel every inch of this perfection writhing underneath him, drenched in ecstasy and moaning with pleasure.

He took a small black tube from his coat pocket. The same one he'd brought to the cage that night. Will's eyes lit up with anticipation. Matthew straddled him, taking hold of his own erection, slicking the lubricant along as Will watched, reaching up to run his hands along Matthews thighs and hips.

"Open your legs Mr Graham."

Will spread his legs apart and Matthew pushed his knees to his chest. He pushed inside him, shallow at first. He wanted to burn Will slowly, make the fire last, fan the flame with every thrust.

**_I want to feel you inside me. All power and lust._ **

Will looked up at him, his ebony curls falling onto his forehead, skin glistening with sweat. He held on to Matthew's shoulders, pushing back into him, wanting more of Matthew inside.

**_Stretch me open_ **

Matthew went deeper, feeling him tight around his own flesh.

**_Til it burns_ **

Will moaned with the intensity, the friction. The heat.

"Am I burning you Mr Graham?"

"Yes."

He thrust faster into Will, "Are you on fire?"

Will moaned and bit his lip in response. He was an inferno, and Matthew was the firestarter.

"I'm...I need to..." Will gasped, arching his back.

"Not yet Mr Graham. I'm gonna empty you remember? Take all that you have to give, and more."

He kept thrusting with the same rhythm as Will's grip tightened on his shoulders, digging fingernails into his skin. There was euphoria behind his eyes. He was close and Matthew knew it. "Have you given me everything Mr Graham?"

"Yes...I can't...any more..."

 _"Surrender,"_ Matthew whispered.

He felt Will shudder underneath him, watched him release as his eyelids fluttered and he gasped for breath.

Matthew let go inside Will, filling him with all the white hot fire he had, scorching him, marking him deep within. He watched Will still panting and shaking beneath him, knowing he'd made this happen. It was beautiful.

He pulled out slowly, making Will gasp again with the friction. Still straddling him, he bent down planting a soft kiss to his perfectly formed lips.

"Say my name," he said softly.

"Matthew," Will barely whispered.

"I can't hear you Mr Graham."

"Matthew," he managed again, louder this time.

Matthew grinned kissing Will again, leaving him with something more than just his name on those lips.

　


End file.
